dandydungeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Aja's Shop
Aja's Shop is introduced as a feature in dungeons early in Dandy Dungeon 1. Run by Aja himself, these shops occupy between 4 to 8 tiles on the dungeon floor and are otherwise inaccessible outside of these specific dungeons. The items he stock follows a table with respect to location. As his shop space is limited, only a random sample (3~6) of these items from the table will be offered. Notable Items Aja sells a variety of items, from regular over the counter consumable items to evolution materials and equipment. Some of these are exclusive to Aja's Shop: *Mithril Silver *Schoolgirl Wig *Sailor Suit *Cold Beer Dungeon Shops Yamada's Woods *Items for sale: 2 Yamada Underground *Items for sale: 2 Road to Demon Lord Castle: 1 *Items for sale: 2 Road to Demon Lord Castle: 2 *Items for sale: 2 *Including Fire Stone, Ice Stone, Thunder Stone, Holy Stone, Dark Stone, Sword Stone, Axe Stone, Spear Stone, Katana Stone, Whip Stone Demon Lord Castle, 8F *Items for sale: 2 Aja's Tower *Items for sale: 4 Golden Pyramid Aja has shops in three different floors of the Golden Pyramid - 9F, 19F and 29F. If the player decides to proceed to the individual bosses' doors at 5F or 6F, the Hero would not pass through a floor with Aja's shop. Golden Pyramid (Main Door), 9F *Items for sale: 3 Golden Pyramid (Main Door), 19F *Items for sale: 6 *Including Fire Stone, Ice Stone, Thunder Stone, Holy Stone, Dark Stone, Sword Stone, Axe Stone, Spear Stone, Katana Stone, Whip Stone **Including Fire Ore, Ice Ore, Thunder Ore, Holy Ore, Dark Ore, Sword Ore, Axe Ore, Spear Ore, Katana Ore, Whip Ore Golden Pyramid (Main Door), 29F *Items for sale: 3 *Including Premium Fire Ore, Premium Ice Ore, Premium Thunder Ore, Premium Holy Ore, Premium Dark Ore, Premium Sword Ore, Premium Axe Ore, Premium Spear Ore, Premium Katana Ore, Premium Whip Ore Stealing from Aja Despite the discounted rates, Aja's goods may not be affordable due to the lack of gold found from earlier floors. This makes stealing from Aja an option, which can be carried out in two distinct ways: #Battling head-on #Using items stealthily before heading for the exit When Aja takes damage or is robbed, he becomes hostile and gains the ability to move to empty adjacent squares. The use of various tools or spells can help the Hero steal Aja's goods while avoiding his wrath. Blockbuster Scroll This expensive option gives the privilege of breaking down the walls to let the Hero steal Aja's treasure easily. Can be paired with Ice-all Scroll or Momoze Scroll to deal with the surrounding water tiles. Magnet One of the safest options, a Magnet can be used even nearing the exit to pull all the chests to the Hero. Be sure that it is used at an appropriate angle where there are no walls blocking the way. See here. Morph Scroll Morph Scroll is another option to sneak past Aja going unnoticed. This works in tandem with Aja's auto-Magic Barrier, as the casted spell will be reflected back to the Hero. Killing Aja Killing Aja has several benefits. #Gaining EXP #Adding Aja to the Monster Shelf #Getting the items he has on sale for free Aja will immediately cast (and recast) falcon when hostile. This gives him a long window of the falcon buff, allowing him hit twice and evade hits easily. Further more, this speeds up his critical hit countdown. *Use a Falcon Scroll to match up to his speed and dps. *Pack more heals to deal with his critical hits and dps, by using 0HP heals. *Attack Aja indirectly, so that he is given a chance to summon a Dark Mage. The Dark Mage's heal spell will reflect off Aja and to the Hero, due to Aja's constant magic barrier status. *Using a Blockade Scroll is considered inefficient due to Aja's high dps. Category:Shop